Water is a scarce resource in many parts of the world. Typical methods of obtaining water where it is not readily available at the surface include digging wells and transporting water from remote locations where it is readily available at the surface. These methods are very labor intensive and can be quite expensive. These methods may also require resources that may not be available at remote locations, such as heavy machinery or electricity. In some areas, abundant sea water is available, but is not suitable for drinking or agriculture due to the water's salinity. Desalination techniques can be used to make usable water from sea water, but such techniques are expensive and require resources that are not readily available to many populations around the world. Therefore, a relatively inexpensive, mobile, and resource efficient method of generating usable water is needed.